


Something new

by ReeseThorns



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Ball AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeseThorns/pseuds/ReeseThorns
Summary: Ragan is forced to wear a dress to a ball
Relationships: Lightningrose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Something new

Ragan slowly gets dress for the ball, since Ragan hates dresses she was (key word *was*) going to wear a tux but her friend Feather said, and i quote "nah, you're not wearing a tux this time, imma make you wear a dress, because it would make tori more embarrassed~" said Feather teasingly, but Ragan said no. So they where arguing for 2 hours. And here they are now, Ragan being  
forced against her will by Feathers powers to keep her still while Feather dressed Ragan. Ragan tried to break free of the hypnosis but her attempts where futile.

As Feather was finished she took of her hypnosis spell so Ragan could see what she looked like in the mirror. When Ragan was undone from Feather's spell she was ready to beat Feathers ass. But when she looked at herself in the mirror she was...Astonished to say the least. She was at lost for words. She did wonder if Victoria would actually conside- NO Don't think like that she won't love a angry issued Pikachu like you she thought. "I am sure that Tori would love to see you in it" Feather grinned. Ragan sighed "I guess so" she said rubbing the back of her spiky but soft hair

~time skippero~

As Ragan was walking down the steps to the ballroom floor. Her eyes spotted the most dashing, and lovely lady in a tux, it was Tori apparently. She knew that without the make-up she would be blushing as hard as a tomato. Once Ragan made it to the bottom of the stairs, Tori spotted her, and yup you guessed it she blushed quiet a lot. Once Tori got back to her senses she started to slowly walk towards Ragan. Let's just say Ragan was internally panicking. Once Tori made it to Ragan, she smiled softly and bowed, putting her hand out 

"Care to dance?" she asked Ragan. Ragan took her hand said "of course". They danced around for what seemed like hours. Once the song began to end Tori pulled Ragan closer to her. Tori looked at Ragan with her dazzling green eyes. And Ragan looked back with her sparkling grey eyes. "I love ye very much, I hope you accept my offer of me taking thy hand in a relationship?" Tori asked with a gentle and loving voice. Ragan blushed at her "of course fancy pants" Ragan answered. They sealed their relationship with a loving and passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually really enjoyed writing this, hope you liked it!


End file.
